


My Life in Night Vale

by Ratha_FireSong



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen, Original work - Freeform, Other, Resident of Night Vale, Welcome to Night Vale listener
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 23:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratha_FireSong/pseuds/Ratha_FireSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddy Marks is an avid listener to Cecil and a questioner of the odd goings on in Night Vale, although he doesn't really care about the reasons. This is his misadventures while listening to Cecil speak of strange things, Carlos wandering the streets and odd angels in arcades.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Life in Night Vale

**Author's Note:**

> I started listening to Night Vale and I am enjoying it very much. I just wanted to write something fun in the point of view of my original character. 
> 
> All Night Vale stuff belong to Commonplace Books. I just put another character in it.

_A friendly desert community where the sun is hot, the moon is beautiful and mysterious lights pass over head while we all pretend to sleep. Welcome to Night Vale. Hello Listeners._

Eddy leaned back in his tree house with his headphones plugged in his ear as he listened to the soothing voice of Cecil talk on the late night radio. It was one of those small red boxes that one could get at Radio Shack, but the blond boy didn’t care. He enjoyed listening to the radio late at night and enjoyed the sounds and lights above his head. Lovely and soothing was the voice that drummed in his ears that he tended to forget he was even still awake.

Cecil was always there to talk and Eddy was always there to listen. He was not a remarkable boy nor was he one people would remember if he walked by them on the streets of this small, yet interesting community. He would wear the same few outfits almost every day which were made up of jeans, and stripped t-shirts his little brother had gotten him at random occasions that he felt the need to gift Eddy with something. His hair was bright blond because of the desert sun always shining on him and freckles on his face had formed due to sunburns from his childhood. If anyone had to say anything about this college student, it was that he had the most bright, and stunning blue eyes, but the boy would never look at people in the face and rarely talked to anyone he did not know so no one would see them.

Night Vale had been his home since birth and he had always wondered a few things; would he ever leave this place? Would he ever tell anyone outside the desert what his home was like? Were other towns like his own? Eddy didn’t know, but at this point in life where all he cared was a passing midterm, he didn’t really think on it much. Eddy would stay up and listen to the radio, to Cecil’s voice.

Eddy slowly stood up and took his small red radio to look out the window that he had cut out himself as a young boy. He watched the glittering stars and ever so often he would see one of those odd passing lights shoot over head. Did anyone else see those lights? Did anyone really talk about it? The boy smiled to himself and shook his head at his own question for no one spoke much about anything strange going on since everything _was_ strange.

A tom cat jumped onto the window seal and purred up at his owner, eyes yellow in the darkness as if he wanted something.

“Thomas, don’t jump up like that when I’m at the window.” Scowled the boy, but he stroked his orange and white head.

This cat had been his friend since he was eleven years old and funnier still the beast looked like he could understand everything he said to him. No matter to Eddy since he enjoyed Thomas and talked to him often when the sun set in the driveway of his four bedroom and two story home.

Eddy’s ears picked up on something Cecil said. A stranger? Normally strangers were rare in Night Vale, but this added excitement to the college student who stroked along his cat’s back. His name was Carlos and he was a scientist.

“Hmm, odd profession.” Eddy said to Thomas who meowed back at him as if to agree.  “Wonder why he wants to study us? We are just a town.”

But really it seems anything could happen here and Eddy enjoyed that about his home. No matter what, if you look around the corner there was always something wonderful or interesting happening and even better is that very few people take notice. It was something that Eddy thrived on as someone who questioned his surroundings. As long as he doesn’t get noticed, he won’t get in trouble.

“Edwarrrrd.” Came a voice down below and Eddy and Thomas stuck their head out to look down. Looks like he spoke too soon.

Martin, his seven year old brother, was glaring up at him with his teddy flashlight in his hands. No matter how many flashlights he had given him, he kept that one close to his bedside. “What are you doing up there?”

“Listening to Cecil. Go back to bed Mart.”

“But mommy and daddy will be angry if you do not go to sleep tonight.”

Eddy glared back down at the child and fidgeted for a moment. That boy was always at your heels when he wasn’t at school or sitting in front of the TV watching his baby cartoons. He was as small as he was at his age, but his skin had tanned and his hair was dark. Martin was the opposite of Eddy in looks as well in personality. The young boy would not question the authority over him, while Eddy always had something to ask or say. This had gotten him into trouble, but to the blond it was well worth it. To know things in Night Vale held a small amount of freedom.

“Alright!” Eddy said with a small sight. Martin won this time, but he would sneak out later tonight when the kid was asleep. “Just go back to bed.”

Climbing down the rope, he was met with the child holding his teddy flashlight in his hand and the soften smile on his face. As much as he hated to admit it, he loved Martin like no other big brother would. The kid watched his back and he would watch his.

The pair walked hand in hand back inside where sleep would take Martin, but the restlessness of Eddy’s mind kept him awake on his bed. He sighed a bit and turned over to turn on his radio rewarded with the sweet rich voice of Cecil.

Angels he said. There were angels in the Flower Bowling Alley and Arcade. That was where he was going tomorrow after class. 


End file.
